Bracken's journey
by SilverFlame888
Summary: Bracken, Cloudstar and Birdflight's daughter is taken by a rogue when she was a kit. Later returning to the clans, she finds that skyclan has been driven out. Angry at the four remaining clans she sets out to find skyclan only for it to be destroyed after Bracken arrives. She returns to the clans to find them her real mother dead. This is basically to see if ima good writer


I never tried writing before so don't expect much from this D:

also please review.

Prologue

Mica jumped down from the fence and looked around.

Cats sat around a large stump that sat in the middle of the yard.

The abandoned twoleg house cast a shadow over the yard; as if it was trying to shelter the rising sun from the horrible cats gathered there.

As she watched, Spear jumped onto the stump; casting a darker shadow that fell upon the cats that were in front of him. His dark grey pelt shone in sunlight.

"Cats of twoleg place! We all know about the clans right?" He called. He waited for them to agree with him. When a few cats murmured their response- which was of course yes- Spear grinned,

"Good! Because these Mousebrains you call clan cats I lost my new den! They drove me out! When I told them it was my den and I had a right to stay where I was, they attacked me! They attacked me!" He repeated, "I need revenge and I was hoping you might consider helping me"

 _'Consider?'_ She thought, _"You will force any cat that doesn't want to help you to help and punish them later on!"_ But it didn't seem to matter, the cats bustled excitedly and a few even ran up to Spear to pledge themselves to his cause. Mica sighed. Spear was crazy to think he could somehow punish the clan cats. They were too strong and there was too many of them.

Curious as to what his plan was she stayed quiet and watched.

"The plan is…." some cats leaned forward expectedly

He grinned,

"3 moons after the next litter of kits is born, we will sneak into their den and snatch the kit. That will punish them accordingly."

Mica didn't hear the last part. She had always known that Spear was cruel but she never expected this. Her head swam. I must stop him!

"My kit! Where is my kit?" Birdflight screeched

"What did you do to my kit!"

Redstar padded out of his den

"What happened?"

"I don't know! I woke up and Leafkit was gone!" She wailed.

Cats started to emerge from their dens, bleary eyed and tired

"What is it?" Oakstep muttered, "Can't we just get some sleep?"

"What did you do to my kit!" Birdflight yowled, leaping at him.

"Stop!" Redstar commanded, "Leafkit has disappeared but she couldn't have gotten far. Fernpelt, Mousefang and Nightfur go check the ravine. Oakstep, Swallowflight and Fawnstep go check around Snakerocks and twolegplace. Everyone else, look around camp and a little beyond."

As he spoke Spottedkit and Gorsekit peeked out the nursery,

"Mommy? Where is Leafkit?"

"I don't know Gorsekit" Birdflight murmured, wrapping her tail around him "I think she left camp"

"No fair! I want to leave camp!" Gorsekit muttered,

"Yeah!" Spottedkit squeaked, "Why does Leafkit get to out and I don't?"

"Maybe because your so annoying" Gorsekit suggested

"Hey!" She yowled, jumping on him, " You're a lot more annoying than me!"

"Nu uh!" He squealed, squirming out from underneath her, " I'm a brave Thunderclan warrior!" Birdflight turned away. Redstar had finished organizing patrols and was now padding towards her.

"We will find her soon. Don't wo-"

"Redstar!" Birchleaf called over, "we've scented rogues!"

Mica stalked through the bushes, keeping low against the ground as she watched Spear bound off with a small tortishell kit in his mouth. As Spear bounded past her something exploded out of the undergrowth. A fox! It circled Spear and growled.

With a shriek Spear dropped the kit -right into the path of the fox-. He fled to twolegplace and was quickly gone.

 _Coward!_ Mica hissed as his tail disappeared into the undergrowth. The fox leaped at the small kit as Mica attacked. She leaped out of her hiding spot and barreled into the russet scavenger. It landed on some bracken and yelped with pain. it's paw was tangled in it!

Spotting her chance, Mica grabbed the kit and ran.


End file.
